


Married life in handcuffs

by IronicIronMan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Cuddling, Cute, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/M, Flirting, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Married Couple, Married Life, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicIronMan/pseuds/IronicIronMan
Summary: Nat and Clint recently got married and are slowly settling into domesticated life. One morning the two wake up and things begin to get a little heated.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 8





	Married life in handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure why I wrote this but this scenario has been stuck in head for days and I just need to get it out there. I am aware that this is utter trash but I had fun writing it so that's all that matters haha. I hope you enjoy it!

Sunlight flooded into the bedroom of a newlywed couple who were currently sprawled over a bed that was far too small to fit two people but they somehow managed to fit on it nonetheless. The man was the first to wake up from the two as he had forgotten to shut the blinds from the previous night. Not that it would have helped considering the blinds, as well as nearly every other appliance in the apartment, was broken to some capacity.

Letting out a soft groan, the blonde forced his eyes closed in an attempt to block out the excess morning light. “Stupid apartment,” He grumbled to himself as he brought a hand to rub over his face. 

Clint’s eyes fluttered open as he began to accept the fact that his day was going to start this early despite the fact he went to bed only mere hours ago. Huffing out a breath of air, he lifted his hand up to his eye level to catch a glimpse of the silver band that was wrapped around his ring finger. 

A smile crept up to his lips as he was suddenly reminded of the recent commitment he had made to no one other than his best friend and love of his life. Turning around on his side, his eyes shifted towards the woman that was sleeping on her side with her back facing towards him. Her red locks were perfectly brushed over her shoulder as soft snores escaped her lips.

The blonde couldn’t help but smile at his wife, more than happy to just admire her from a distance but if he was going to have to suffer from being up this early so would she. Shuffling over towards Natasha, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her a little closer so he could nuzzle into the back of her neck.

“Good morning my beautiful wife,” He mumbled against her skin as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. 

Natasha groaned as she was gradually starting to wake up. Her eyes flickered open and she frowned as she listened to what Clint was saying. It was odd to hear him being so nice to her so early in the morning. 

‘Mm well sounds like someone woke up in a good mood. Beautiful wife huh? What do you want?’ She grumbled as her hands brushed over the ones that were wrapped around her waist.

Clint scoffed before eventually letting out a laugh. “Oh come on you can’t be serious? I don’t want anything from you. Can I just not appreciate the love of my life?” He muttered against her skin as his eyes closed once again, enjoying the closeness for while he had it.

The redhead laughed at what he was saying as she shuffled back to press herself against her husband. ‘Sure you don’t want anything. You’re a man so of course, you want something. Just not sure what it is,' She grumbled before pausing to think about it.

‘Is this because we didn’t have sex last night? Because that’s low even for you…’ She said with a smirk, wanting to get somewhat of a reaction out of him knowing that this was exactly the way to do it.

Pushing himself upwards a little, he frowned as he leaned over Nat so he could look at her in the eyes before narrowing them. “Woah Woah that is not the reason! Can’t I just love my wife, who has been gone for a week I might add in peace? I do not need a reason to cuddle and love my wife so shut it,” Clint grumbled before settling back behind her.

Tilting her head back, she let out another laugh at his very overdramatic reaction to what she had originally said. ‘Your such a baby! I leave for what? Not even a week and you’re already pining over me like some horny teenager. We are married now you’ve got to get used to all this,’ She mused as she gently rubbed his forearm. 

“Psh I’m not a baby … I just don’t like being alone that’s all. Didn’t know it was illegal to miss you” He grumbled with the roll of his eyes as he nuzzled back against her but she didn’t seem to give him any pity as she let out an abrupt laugh.

‘Yeah sure, you missed me. Is that Clint or Clint’s dick talking?’ She asked as she turned around so she could look at his face as it changed from a somewhat normal face into a clearly flustered one. 

Parting his lips ever so slightly, he quickly shut them once again as all the things that came to mind weren’t exactly acceptable to say.

Natasha smirked before fully turning around to face him. ‘Mm-hm that’s what I thought, it’s wise you don’t say anything,’ She said with a chuckle before leaning up to carefully kiss him on the lips. ‘But I’m glad you missed me, I missed you too,’ Nat mumbled against his lips before kissing him once again.

“You really missed me huh? Well, that’s good to know…” He mused before reciprocating her kiss. His hand went up to cup her cheek as they kissed, God he really missed this.

‘Of course, I did. You want me to show you how much I missed you?’ She asked with a smirk as she pulled away to look at him in the eyes.

With the quirk of his eyebrows, Clint grinned before nodding. “I mean if you’re insisting it would be rude to refuse such a nice offer,” He said as his eyes flickered up towards her face.

Smirking up to him she nodded before pressing her hands up against his chest before pushing him back so he fell back onto the mattress. With Clint lying back on the bed, she moved over so she could straddle his hips before looking down at him with a smile as her hips rutted back against his pelvis which earned a moan from him. 

‘I gotta lot in store for you, I hope you’re ready,’ She said with a smile before leaning down and connecting their lips once again.

Groaning softly, Clint allowed his eyes to flutter shut as his hand’s wents to gently rest against her hips. “Is this what married life is gonna be like from now on?” He mumbled against her lips before kissing her back.

Laughing against his lips, she huffed out a breath of a bit before moving to press kisses against his neck. ‘Depends how good you are,’ She said as her hands went to travel down to his wrists which she grabbed before lifting them above his head, pinning them down ever so slightly so he couldn’t move them.

“Mm that feels good and I’ll be good I promise, especially for you,” He said with a soft smile as he moved his head to the side so she had better access to it. His eyes flickered upwards towards what she was doing with his arms which was making him very curious. “Well, this is new…”

Snickering against his neck, she pulled back so she could look up at him. ‘Mmm I thought we should try something new,’ She said before leaning down and planting a kiss against his lips. ‘Still have those handcuffs?’

Quirking up an eyebrow his look of confusion phased out into a grin before he tilted his head and nodded towards the bedside table. “Handcuffs huh? Haven’t whipped those out in a while but yeah in the bedside table top draw,” 

Letting go of his wrists, she leant over to the side and opened the top drawer so she could search around for the pair of handcuffs that Clint insisted weren’t stolen but they had the NYPD engraved into the handcuffs. She eventually found them and settled back on his lap before waving them in front of him. ‘Put your hands up towards the headboard and keep them there for me’ She said before starting to undo the handcuffs.

Clint obliged by lifting his hands back up towards the headboard as he patiently waited for Nat to cuff him up. Seconds passed and she was leaning over him all while clasping one of them around his wrist before looping the other one behind the wooden bar of the headboard and slapped it around his wrist. ‘There we are. You actually look pretty hot tied up like that,’ She said as she pulled back before biting down on her lip.

“Oh really? Well, we might have to do this more often,” He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Chuckling, she leaned down a placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back and sliding off of his lap and got out of bed. ‘You know I’m actually kinda hungry. Might make some breakfast. You don’t mind waiting right?’ She said with a grin, knowing exactly what she was doing.

“Wait a minute no. You said you were gonna show how much you missed me … not handcuff me to our bed and then leave?” He said with a confused look as he tugged at the handcuffs and tried to get up which was very unsuccessful.

Nat just laughed at him as she bent down and picked up one of Clint’s t-shirts and slipped it on before turning back to him. ‘Aww, you look so cute. If I wasn’t trying to prove a point I would be all over you,’ She giggled as her eyes ran over her half-naked husband who was handcuffed to a bed. ‘Now you stay there baby, I’m going to get myself some breakfast and if you’re still in the mood when I get back we can have some fun yeah?’ She said smirking but didn’t wait for an answer and just left their bedroom.

“Babe. Baby. Nat, you come back here right now and uncuff me! This isn’t funny!” Clint yelled as he thrashed around on the bed before watching her just leave him tied up like this. “You’re not funny! I don’t even know what point you’re trying to make? Am I not allowed to want sex? I want you too in a normal way?” He yelled but she wasn’t saying anything else as she had now shut the bedroom door leaving him locked away. “Fuck she’s crazy,” He mumbled before resting his head back on the pillows.

Laughing from the next room, Natasha walked over towards the kitchen and began to make some coffee for the two of them. Her plan was to only leave him in there for a couple of minutes while their coffee brewed just because she thought it was funny. Turning her back to the door, she leant over the coffee machine and began to brew two cups of coffee for them.

Clint, on the other hand, was having a hard time, both down below and with the handcuffs. The more time that passed the increasingly more frustrated he was becoming up to the point where he wasn’t willing to just lie there. “You know what fuck this,” He muttered to himself before aggressively tugging down on the handcuffs. What he wasn’t anticipating was the bed itself to break which was exactly what happened as a bar of the headboard suddenly broke off. “Shit,” He muttered as he scrambled upwards and glanced behind him to see that a piece of the headboard had completely broken off.

Sighing softly, he glanced down at the handcuffs that were still around his wrists. They were sturdier than he had anticipated. Natasha wasn’t going to be happy but technically this was her fault. Glancing around the bedroom he couldn’t see the key lying around meaning that she had taken it with her. With that thought, Clint walked over to the bedroom door and stepped out into the open planned living room.

“You are not funny. That joke went too far and now the headboards broken,” He grumbled as he stepped towards the kitchen in nothing more than his boxers and the handcuffs that were slung around his wrists.

Spinning around, Natasha glared at him considering that he was still meant to be tied up in their bedroom. Her eyes travelled down to his hands that still had the handcuffs that were still around his wrists. ‘You did what now?! Clint I was going to leave you there for five minutes max while I was being a nice wife and making you coffee which I was going to bring to you and then uncuff you. God your so dramatic!’ She exclaimed trying very hard to stay serious but seeing him stood there with handcuffs on in nothing more than his boxers looking a little worse for wear was annoyingly hot. 

Smirking slightly, she just couldn’t hold it back any more and let out a laugh as she waved for him to come closer. ‘Your such a drama queen Barton, get your ass over here and I’ll unlock them,’

Clint frowned as she switched from being somewhat angry to laughing at him but at this stage, he didn’t care any more so walked over to her with his hands extended. “I really don’t get you. Giving me blue balls for the giggles? You, Mrs Romanoff, are crazy,” He said as he shook his head.

Letting out another laugh, she grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer before revealing the small key that would unlock the cuffs. ‘No I don’t find that funny but now you’ve mentioned it I might do it more often. Especially if it gets this sort of reaction from you. I like it,’ She said with a wink before unlocking his handcuffs and setting them aside. 

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and let out a frustrated breath considering that wasn’t the point he was trying to make. “Whatever, your crazy and I’m taking a shower,” He mumbled before turning his back to her and taking a couple of steps towards the bathroom.

Sighing, Natasha stepped forward and grabbed him by the wrist so he would turn around and look at him. ‘Come on baby don’t be like that I was just messing around with you. Come here, how about I join you in that shower and make it up to you hm?’ She asked with a smile before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

Begrudgingly Clint accepted the kiss as he leant down to reciprocate it somewhat. “Alright fine but I am not letting you anywhere near those handcuffs alright,” He said with a smirk before grasping her hand and tugging her towards the bathroom.

‘Oh if I want you tied up you know I’ll find a way, my dear,’ She said with a grin before following him to the bathroom. Natasha was going to make sure he was going to forget all about those handcuffs…..


End file.
